This section is intended to provide background information to facilitate a better understanding of various technologies described herein. As the section's title implies, this is a discussion of related art. That such art is related in no way implies that it is prior art. The related art may or may not be prior art. It should therefore be understood that the statements in this section are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
A radar system may be used in a number of scenarios. For example, a radar system may be used by an operator on board a vessel to safely navigate through a marine environment. In particular, the radar system may be used to track neighboring vessels and obstacles for the purposes of collision avoidance, weather detection, situational awareness, and/or the like.
Further, with a single range radar system, the system may be able to track neighboring vessels and obstacles that are located within a specified range of the vessel, where only one range may be specified at a time. To track neighboring vessels and obstacles that are located within a different range, the operator has to change radar control settings to re-optimize the single range radar system for the different range. Particular functions (e.g., collision avoidance, weather detection, etc.) for the radar system may each be performed optimally at a different range, thereby causing the operator to frequently change the radar control settings if performing more than one of these functions at a time. This frequent changing of the radar control settings can be distracting to the operator when operating the vessel.